Clarity
by Larsana
Summary: No hables mientras trato de alejarme. Ambos sabemos cómo terminará esta historia así que deja de insistir porque no voy a ceder


_Disclaimer:_ Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, los mismos son propiedad de CLAMP

* * *

**Prólogo**

* * *

Y así entré al terreno de la preparatoria Seijo, aún no me atrevo a dar un paso más adelante. El miedo se apodera de mi, mientras muchos flashback pasan por mi cabeza, recordando esos terribles momentos.

Sin embargo, sacudo mi cabeza y suspiro ahuyentando cualquier sentimiento o pensamiento negativo, no se me iba a dejar vencer por nada del mundo. Ésta era una prueba más que debía superar, había pasado un año así que probablemente a los demás se les había borrado lo ocurrido… Espero.

Empiezo a caminar y le agradezco a Dios que aún es temprano y por lo tanto pocas personas han llegado, afortunadamente nadie nota mi presencia. Siento mis pisadas pesadas, como si mi cuerpo se opusiera a la idea de verme ahí otra vez.

Al entrar al aula B del tercer piso suspiro de alivio al encontrarla vacía, por supuesto éstos vagos de último año no llegaría temprano… Recordando mi rutina, me dirijo al penúltimo asiento al final del aula, junto a la ventana. Dejo mi mochila en el piso y coloco mis brazos cruzados sobre la tabla del pupitre para recostar mi cabeza y evitar ver a quien pudiera entrar.

A medida que pasaban los minutos pude escuchar personas ingresar al sitio riendo, conversando, murmurando y mover los pupitres.

¿Y esa quién es? — Escuché la voz de una chica en tono despectivo, la cual reconocí al instante y no pude evitar sentir mucha ansiedad sin embargo, no me moví en lo absoluto.

¡Maldición!. De todos los cursos de último año, tenía que ver clase con _ella_.

Escuché sus pasos acercarse hacia mí y lo admito, sentí miedo una vez más; me recriminé por ello, era una estúpida y débil.

Y así fue como Yumiko me cogió del pelo y alzo mi cabeza. No pude evitar sentir el miedo apoderándose de mi aunque invertí todas mis fuerzas para que esto no se reflejara en mi rostro.

¡Ja!... Lo sabía — Dijo en voz alta haciendo que todos los presentes voltearan a mirar — Es Kinomoto — Pronunció mi apellido de forma fría, con asco.

Luego me soltó, no sin antes sacudirme dejándome pasmada dejando tácito que no había olvidado lo sucedido y que mucho menos sus maltratos hacia mi cesarían. Sentí unas profundas ganas de echarme a llorar pero no lo permitiría, no esta vez a pesar de que mis ojos tenían planes muy distintos.

Logré contenerme y regresar a la posición en la que estaba, no sin antes dejar escapar un par de lágrimas silenciosas e intentando darme fuerzas pero era inútil, una vez más volvían esas preguntas sin respuesta… ¿Era esto justo? ¿En serio yo merecía esto? ¿Algún día alguien se daría cuenta de que todo fue un engaño? ¿Algún día alguien dejaría el miedo de los ataques de Yumiko y conocer mi versión?

Luego de unos minutos, el profesor ingresó al salón saludando a todos. Levanté mi cabeza para darme cuenta que aula estaba casi llena, a mi lado se sentó una chica pelinegra y con piel de porcelana, no la conocía, probablemente ingresó a la preparatoria el año de mi ausencia, la chica no notó que una extraña se sentaba a su lado, estaba muy ensimismada en su celular.

Mientras el profesor se presentaba como Terada, la puerta del aula se abrió y un chico desconocido y bastante agitado ingresó, pidiendo disculpas al profesor asegurando que no se repetiría. El chico escaneó el aula en busca de algún asiento vacío, y sin más caminó con paso fuerte y seguro hacia donde yo me encontraba, bajé la mirada y así evitaba hacer contacto visual. Lo sentí ubicarse en el asiento detrás de mi y no sé por qué pero algo a mis adentros se revolvió de miedo, aparentemente este año no sería nada de lo que tenía en mente.

* * *

**Holaaa! Me presento, soy nueva en FF como escritora pero de lectora llevo MUCHOS años así que espero me brinden la oportunidad :)**

**Pues esto apenas es el prólogo y sé que está algo corto y poco preciso, pero esa es la idea :) pronto descubrirán por qué. Las descripciones de los personajes se verán en el siguiente capítulo y por parte de nuestro conocido y querido Syao 3 **

**Vemos una Sakura tímida, nerviosa y con mucho miedo, con mucha razón y poco a poco lo sabrán. **

**Espero dejen reviews, en serio esta historia promete y la tengo muy bien pensada, los reviews me motivan a seguirla.**

**Muchos besos**


End file.
